The present invention relates to a wheelchair brake, and more particularly to a wheelchair brake having a first brake lever for operating the brake by a companion and a second brake lever for operating the same brake by the wheelchair user.
It is generally desirable for a wheelchair to make use of standard wheelchair and spoke designs, and to be light enough so that a companion of the wheelchair-bound user can easily maneuver the chair with the user seated therein. At the same time, it is also desirable that a wheelchair be provided with both a user-operated brake and one which can be operated by a companion of the wheelchair user. When there are two such operating devices for a wheelchair brake present in a wheelchair, it is preferred that operation of one of the devices will not influence, or unlock, the other.
It is known to provide wheelchairs with drum braking systems, but these devices are heavier than desired. Additionally, drum brakes are relatively difficult to adjust and are generally susceptible to recurring deposits of residues in the brake drum. Such devices are also bulky and tend not to be aesthetically pleasing to the user.